Red Star Romance
by aicchan
Summary: Duo Jr x Naina fic from Gundam Wing Novel : FROZEN TEARDROP. Enjoy : -Crack pair, maybe Orz-


Dentang lonceng menara jam di sekolah membuatku memacu langkahku agar tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas. Kalau sampai aku terlambat, entah hukuman apa yang akan ayah... er— Father Maxwell berikan padaku. Ck—aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilnya Father Maxwell kalau di sekolah.

Melewati murid-murid yang masih ada di koridor, aku pun berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju ke kelasku di lantai 3 perguruan terbesar di koloni pertama manusia di Mars ini.

_Safe_. Father Maxwell belum tampak di kelas, maka aku pun menuju ke tempat dudukku yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Terlambat lagi, Duo?"

Aku memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang, Katherine Oud Winner. Salah seorang murid perempuan yang akrab denganku.

"Aku tidak terlambat. Buktinya aku masuk kelas sebelum guru datang." Kataku seraya mengeluarkan _notebook_-ku dan meletakkannya di meja. Obrolan kami tak berjalan lama karena Father Maxwell masuk ke kelas. Tapi tidak sendirian, di belakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut platinum panjang yang dikepang dua.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Father Maxwell, "Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan teman baru dari koloni L-4. Naina Peacecraft."

Seisi kelas langsung ribut menyambut kedatangan murid baru itu. bagaimana tidak, nama keluarganya adalah Peacecraft, jadi dia pasti punya hubungan darah dengan Relena Peacecraft, pesiden dari koloni manusia di Mars.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Duo." Bisik Katherine padaku.

"Hah? Mirip dari mana?"

"Rambut kalian sama-sama dikepang."

Aku berdecak sebal. Masa iya gara-gara rambutku ini, aku disamakan dengan perempuan?"

"Duo Maxwell."

Aku langsung berdiri begitu Father Maxwell memanggil namaku.

"Hari ini kau jadi Guide-nya. Antar dia berkeliling perguruan dan jangan macam-macam pada gadis cantik ini."

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah, Naina, tempat dudukmu di depan Duo."

Dan Naina itu pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Sebagai ketua kelas –meski dengan paksaan- aku pun menyapa murid pindahan itu, "Hey, salam kenal. Namaku Duo. Duo Maxwell."

Naina itu hanya memandangku sebentar dan tanpa membalas sapaanku, dia langsung berpaling dan duduk di kursinya.

A— apa-apaan dia itu! Tidak sopan sekali! Apanya yang Peacecraft? Dia cuma gadis menyebalkan! Tak coba peduli lagi, aku duduk di kursiku sendiri dan bersiap untuk pelajaran.

Ugh! Bertambah lagi mahkluk menyebalkan di sekolah ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING 'FROZEN TEARDROP'**__ © Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, Studio SUNRISE_

_**Red Star Romance **__© aicchan_

_Duo Maxwell Jr. – Naina Peacecraft_

_Alternate Universe – No War fic_

_All in Duo's PoV_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wajahmu lesu begitu?" Katherine menghampiriku yang baru kembali ke kelas setelah mengantarkan si Naina itu berkeliling perguruan.

"Mau tidak kesal bagaimana? Dia itu menyebalkan sekali!"

"Dia? Maksudmu Naina?"

"Siapa lagi!" Seruku kesal. "Sudah aku jelaskan panjang lebar tentang ini itu, dia cuek sama sekali."

Katherine mengikutiku kembali ke tempat duduk, "Dia kan baru di Mars, harusnya kau lebih ramah padanya."

"Cih! Mana sudi aku ramah pada orang yang tidak ramah padaku." Aku duduk dan menopang kaki kanan pada kaki kiriku, "Aaah— kadang jadi ketua kelas itu menyebalkan."

Saat itu, aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan poni panjang yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Trowa Phobos, murid satu tingkat di atasku... kekasih Katherine.

"Oke, selamat berpusing ria sendiri." Katherine tersenyum dan menghampiri si Phobos itu.

"Oi, kau tidak mau menemani sobatmu yang kesusahan ini?" keluhku.

Katherine tertawa pelan, "Maaf, Duo. Cinta diatas segalanya." Dan dia pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas bersama Trowa.

Aku duduk sendiri di kelas yang sepi itu. Hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang tinggal di dalam kelas. Naina sendiri entah kemana, dia menghilang begitu saja setelah tour mengelilingi perguruan denganku tadi.

"Duo!"

Aku menoleh lagi ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat seorang siswa kelasku di sana, "Ada apa?"

"Father Maxwell menunggumu di ruang pengajar."

Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri, "Sekarang apa lagi? Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan." Aku pun keluar lagi dari kelas menuju ke jajaran ruangan kerja para guru. Di sana aku langsung menuju ke ruangan tempat Father Maxwell, guru _homeroom_ kelasku, sekaligus juga ayahku, berada.

"Anda memanggilku, Father Maxwell?" Tanyaku pada ayah yang selain guru juga merupakan pendeta di gereja pusat di kota ini.

"Aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu tentang Naina."

Aku duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja ayah, "Dia menyebalkan." Jawabku singkat.

Ayah menggelengkan kepala, "Rasanya itu juga pendapat pertamamu mengenai Katherine dan juga Trowa. Memang kau tidak punya deskripsi lain ya tentang teman baru yang kau punya?"

Aku melipat tanganku, "Tapi dia memang menyebalkan. Aku sudah susah-susah menemaninya berkeliling sekolah, tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun."

Ayah berdiri dan mengitari meja kerjanya sampai dia berdiri di dekatku, "Mengertilah sedikit. Dia baru di Mars, terlebih lagi, dia hanya sendiri di sini."

"Sendiri?" Aku memandang ayah, "Dia itu ada hubungannya dengan Presiden Peacecraft kan?"

"Ya— jelasnya dia anak dari kakak kandung Ojousama." Kata ayah yang memang punya hubungan dekat dengan Presiden Mars ini sejak masa perang 20 tahunan yang lalu. "Tapi karena Zechs, ayahnya, sedang ada misi politik di bumi, dia dititipkan pada Ojousama di Mars. Sementara kakak kembarnya memilih untuk study di koloni L-5."

Dia punya saudara kembar? Ku rasa mereka pasti duet kembar yang sama-sama menyebalkan. Pikirku.

"Aku sudah menyanggupi permintaan Zechs untuk menjadi wali selama Naina tinggal di Mars. Jadi ku harap kau bisa berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa harus ayah? Bukannya dia keponakan Presiden? Dia bisa tinggal di istana."

Ayah menghela nafas, "Istana bukan tempat yang tepat untuk anak seusia dia tinggal. Dia lebih butuh kebebasan, sementara di istana, ada ratusan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi." Lalu ayah menepuk kepalaku, "Jadi selama di sekolah, aku harap kau bisa menemaninya."

Sebal sih, tapi kalau ini permintaan ayah, aku tak kuasa menolaknya, "Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan jaga tuan putri sebaik-baiknya." Kataku.

Ayah tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, pulang nanti juga temani dia sampai ke rumah."

"Rumah? Rumah dia? Tapi aku kan tidak tahu dia tinggal di mana?"

"Oh— aku belum bilang, ya? Selama di Mars, Naina akan tinggal bersama kita di Gereja."

Dan hari ini tak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi menurutku.

.

.

"A HA HA HA HA!"

"Jangan tertawa kau, sial!" Aku memandang geram pada Katherine yang terbahak-bahak saat aku menceritakan kalau Naina akan tinggal di Gereja selama dia ada di Mars.

Katherine mengusap airmata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Baguslah, Duo. Mungkin ini salah satu trik untuk menjodohkanmu dengan dia." Dia membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya, "Baik-baiklah dengannya. Ku rasa dia anak baik, tadi aku sempat ngobrol kok dengannya, dan menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja." membawa tasnya, Katherine pun meninggalkan ruang kelas karena memang jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

Aku lalu menandang si Naina yang masih duduk diam di bangkunya, _"astaga... mimpi buruk apa yang akan aku alami setelah ini..."_ Merana, aku pun menghampiri gadis berkepang dua itu, "Oi, ayo pulang. Ayah sudah bilang kalau kau akan tinggal di Gereja bersama kami."

Masih tanpa suara, Naina berdiri membawa tasnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku ke luar kelas.

Sialaaan! Coba saja dia itu bukan anak dari teman baik ayah, mana sudi aku menemani gadis judes seperti dia. Tak peduli olok-olok teman sekelasku, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Di depan gerbang, aku lihat Katherine dan Trowa sedang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil mewah bersama dua orang pria yang aku kenal sekali.

Itu Instructor W dan Doktor T. Dua teman karib ayah yang memang sering berkunjung ke Mars. Nama asli Instructor W adalah Quatre Raberba Winner, ayah Katherine. Dengan Doktor T adalah Trowa Barton, wali dari si Phobos. _Off the record_, mereka berdua, sama seperti ayah, adalah sosok yang mempunyai pengaruh besar sejak masa peperangan dan proses perdamaian antara aliansi bumi dengan koloni manusia di luar angkasa. Makanya, aku hormat sekali pada mereka.

"Hei, ayo kemari dulu. Aku mau menyapa mereka." Kataku pada Naina yang masih saja tidak mau bicara padaku dan hanya mengikutiku dalam diam. Tak peduli, aku menghampiri Instructor W dan Doktor T.

"Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa."

Dua pria itu menoleh padaku.

"Oh— Duo. Kau tetap semangat seperti bisa." Sapa uncle Quatre yang memang orangnya ramah. "Dimana ayahmu?"

"Masih di dalam. Uncle berdua sedang apa di Mars?"

"Lho, Katherine belum bilang? Aku datang menjemput Katherine untuk acara amal musik di L-4 besok."

"Hah? Besok? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku." Aku mendelik sadis pada Katherine yang hanya tersenyum saja. Dia ini... benar-benar suka sekali membuatku jengkel.

Lalu uncle Quatre memandang Naina di sebelahku, "Kau punya gadis cantik denganmu, Duo. Siapa dia?"

Saat itu Naina merendahkan badannya, salam hormat ala keluarga terpandang, "Salam kenal, nama saya Naina Peacecraft. Saya banyak mendengar tentang anda berdua dari ayah."

"Ah... jadi ini putri kebanggaan Zechs dan Noin. Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Ujar uncle Quatre. "Baiklah, ku rasa kami harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Duo, Naina. Ayo Katherine, Trowa."

Aku melambai pada mobil yang meluncur mulus di jalanan ibukota. Lalu aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan Naina yang kembali membisu di belakangku. Aaaah... ini anak kenapa sih? Padahal tadi bisa ramah pada uncle Quatre. Dasar aneh.

.

15 menit berjalan kaki, kami tiba di Gereja yang dikelola oleh ayah. Gereja yang juga berfungsi sebagai yayasan panti asuhan dengan pekerja sukarela dari masyarakat sekitar. Ya— meski agak konyol, ayah adalah sosok pendeta yang dihormati di kota ini. Memang dasarnya ayah itu cepat sekali mencari teman sih, jadi rasanya satu kota ini pasti kenal dengan sosok seorang Father Maxwell. Melewati taman depan aku menyapa anak-anak dan juga pekerja di sana yang sudah aku anggap saudara sendiri. Aku anak tunggal, jadi bermain bersama anak-anak panti asuhan membuatku merasa punya banyak adik.

Rumahku dan ayah terletak di bagian belakang gereja. Rumah kecil berlantai dua dengan taman indah di halamannya. Aku membuka pintu depan dan mempersilahkan Naina masuk.

"Aku pulang, bu." Aku memandang foto ibu yang tergantung di koridor depan di dekat tangga. Ya— ibuku, Hilde Maxwell sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Lalu aku menghadap pada Naina, "Kamarmu di lantai dua. Di sebelah kamarku. Menurut ayah, barang-barangmu sudah dikirim semua, pasti sudah ada di sana." Aku melepas blazer seragamku, "Makan malam selalu bersama-sama di panti asuhan. Minggu ada misa pagi dan setiap hari sabtu ayah selalu mengajak anak-anak panti untuk piknik, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak."

Sekali lagi penjelasanku ditanggapi oleh kebisuan oleh Naina. Gadis itu langsung naik ke lantai dua dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. "IIIHK! DIA ITU KERASUKAN APA SIH? MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!"

Membanting tasku yang tidak berdosa ke lantai, aku pun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum supaya amarahku ini sedikit mereda. Cobaan apa yang harus aku lalui dengan cewek macam dia di rumah ini? Lemas, aku duduk di kursi meja makan dan merebahkan kepalaku di meja.

Tak lama, aku dengar suara pintu terbuka diikuti suara ayah.

"_I'm home."_ Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, "Duo, kenapa tasmu tergeletak di lantai?"

Malas, aku berdiri dan keluar dari dapur, "Maaf ayah, aku sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik untuk memegang barang. Pasti aku lempar." Aku memungut tasku dan membersihkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seharian sepertinya uring-uringan terus." Ayah melepas topi dan juga jubah hitamnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang alasannya." Kataku.

Ayah memandangku dengan mata violetnya, "Sudah aku bilang, hari ini bersabarlah dengannya. Kau juga pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada di lingkungan yang asing untukmu."

Aku memeluk tasku, "Iya iya... aku coba sabar." Kataku.

Saat itu telepon pun berdering nyaring. Ayah mengangkat telepon yang menempel di dinding dan berbincang sebentar. Setelahnya, ayah terseyum padaku, "Siapkan dirimu, malam ini Relena dan Heero mengundang kita makan malam bersama. Beritahu Naina juga!"

.

#

.

Seminggu sudah Naina tinggal di rumahku, dan aku makin dibuat heran dengan tingkahnya. Di kelas, dia sudah akrab dengan Katherine dan juga teman-teman lain, tapi kenapa dia itu judes sekali kalau bertemu denganku? Tiap aku tanya, jawabannya pasti ketus. Seperti sekarang...

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak butuh kau temani!"

"Ayah yang memintaku. Dari pada menemanimu lebih baik aku pergi main sendiri!"

Ya— hari ini ayah lagi-lagi memintaku untuk menjadi bodyguard tuan putri judes ini yang mau berkeliling ibukota.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Naina mengambil syalnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari rumah.

Aku memandang pintu depan yang sedikit terbanting saat Naina keluar. Aku menghela nafas dan menyambar jaketku. Sial! Kenapa juga di hari sabtu begini aku masih terjebak dengannya? Dasar ayah tidak berperasaan, main pergi piknik begitu saja dengan anak-anak panti.

Kesal, aku mengikuti Naina keluar dari Gereja.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak butuh kau antar." Kata gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Dan sudah aku bilang aku melakukan ini karena ayah yang menyuruhku. Jangan salah paham."

Kami berjalan hingga ke stasiun, di sana kami naik kereta dan terus berlagak seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Sampai di pusat kota, aku berjalan beberapa langkkah di belakang Naina yang melihat-lihat etalase beberapa toko. Ternyata yang namanya cewek itu dimana-mana sama. Suka belanja. Aku jadi ingat pengalaman mengantarkan Katherine belanja. 4 jam dihabiskan dalam 1 toko saja.

Lagi berjalan-jalan, aku juga menyempatkan diri membeli beberapa data game untuk console portable-ku. Saat lanjut jalan, tak sengaja aku ihat dua sosok yang aku kenal. Itu Master Chang dan Kathy Po. Dua anggota Preventer yang menjadi bagian keamanan utama di luar angkasa. Menarik tangan Naina –tanpa peduli protes darinya- aku menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Master Chang, Miss Kathy!"

Dua orang yang aku panggil namanya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Aku melambai pada mereka.

"Duo." Master Chang memandangku, "Kami baru saja hendak ke Gereja."

"Ah— percuma percuma, ayah sedang piknik dengan anak-anak panti. Jadi gereja kosong saat ini."

Saat itu Kathy memandang Naina di sampingku, "Tak kusangka, baru dua bulan tidak bertemu, kau sudah punya pacar secantik ini, Junior." Ujar wanita muda yang memang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Junior itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Sergahku cepat.

Saat itu, sama seperti pada Uncle Quatre dan Uncle Trowa, Naina memberi salam dengan anggun dan hormat, "Salam kenal Master Chang Wufei, Miss Kathy Po. Saya Naina Peacecraft."

"Ah... jadi ini putri Zechs dan Noin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kathy tersenyum. "Jadi kalian sedang kencan?"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak pacaran!" Protesku yang kedua membuat Kathy tertawa.

Kathy memandang Naina, "Sepertinya kau sedang belanja. Keberatan kalau aku menemanimu? Pasti tidak menyenangkan berbelanja dengan anak laki-laki." Kathy menggandeng tangan Naina, "Master Chang, Junior, kami pergi dulu."

Melihat Kathy yang pergi begitu saja bersama Naina, Master Chang menghela nafas, "Tetap saja seenaknya." Lalu dia memandangku, "Keberatan menemaniku membunuh waktu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Bersamamu seribu kali lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama si judes itu." Aku mengikuti Master Chang ke sebuah Terrace Café dan kami pun duduk santai di sana, memesan minuman juga camilan. "Omong-omong, tumben anda mampir ke Mars. Ada urusan dengan Preventer?"

Master Chang meminum kopi yang dia pesan, "Kau tidak diberitahu ayahmu?"

Mengerutkan kening, aku menggeleng, "Ayah tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Hmmm... memang dia itu, selalu seenaknya saja." Kata Master Chang.

Sebenarnya dari dulu aku heran, kenapa ayah bisa akrab sekali ya dengan Master Chang, Uncle Trowa dan Mr Heero. Kalau Uncle Quatre sih wajar, tapi tiga yang lain itu kan bisa dibilang sifatnay bertolak belakang dengan ayah. Hmm... mungkin pengalaman masa perang dulu yang membuat mereka akrab.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada urusan apa?" Tanyaku lagi, benar-benar penasaran kali ini.

Master Chang memandangku, "Ada undangan resmi dari Presiden Peacecraft di Istana malam ini. semua diundang, termasuk kau, Katherine dan yang lainnya juga."

"Eeee! Undangan resmi Istana? Kenapa ayah diam saja? Dasar orang paling menyebalkan seangkasa!" aku menusukkan garpuku pada cake coklat tak berdosa yang tadi aku pesan.

Saat itu Master Chang menghela nafas, "Asal kau tahu, kau itu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu dulu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" aku pun melahap cake itu tanpa ampun, mengacuhkan Master Chang yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'memang mirip sekali, kok'.

Selesai bersantai dan puas mengobrol di Café itu, aku dan Master Chang pun kembali ke Gereja, ternyata acara piknik juga sudah selesai. Aku melihat ayah ada di halaman dan dikerubuti anak-anak panti. Ayah itu memang sosok yang disayang banyak orang. Saat melihat kedatangan kami, ayah pun langsung menghampiri kami. sata aku bertanya tentang undangan Istana, ayah hanya tertawa lepas dan dengan santainya mengatakan kalau dia lupa. Benarbenar orang yang terlalu _easy going_.

Miss Kathy dan Naina kembali tak lama setelah aku dan Master Chang tiba di Gereja. Dua perempuan itu tampaknya puas dengan belanjaan yang banyak di kedua tangan mereka.

Herannya, wajah Naina yang semula tersenyum pada Kathy, langsung berubah masam begitu dia bertemu pandang denganku.

Iiikh! Anak ini kenapa sih? Aku salah apa sama dia? Rasanya aku juga baru bertemu dengannya di Mars ini, kenapa dia itu judes sekali? Menyebalkan!

"Aku ke dalam duluan!" Kataku sebal.

"Jangan lupa bersiap jam 7 tepat!" seru ayah.

"IYA IYA! Aku ingat!" balasku sebal. Aku pun menuju ke rumah dan langsung masuk ke kamarku. Kesal, aku membanting tubuh ke kasur dan memejamkan mata. Masih jam 5, ada waktu 2 jam untuk menenangkan diri. Ya— aku harus tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi. Abaikan saja si Naina itu. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Mr Heero setelah sekian lama. Aku hormat sekali pada orang itu, meski sifatnya cuek dan dingin, dia itu tangguh.

Sedang enak-enak menikmati kesunyian, ponselku berdering nyaring, aku pun segera menerima panggilan itu, dari Katherine ternyata, "Duo! Kau datang kan ke pesta malam ini?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Iya... ayah bisa murka kalau aku tidak ikut."

Katherine tertawa, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ya sudah, aku cuma mau tanya itu saja kok. Sampai jumpa nanti, Duo."

Aku menggeletakkan ponselku di sebelah bantal. Dasar gadis heboh, padahal Uncle Quatre itu orangnya pendiam, kenapa anaknya jadi begitu, ya? Tak mau berpikir muluk, aku pun memejamkan mata, berniat untuk tidur barang sebentar. Setidaknya kepalaku bisa dingin lagi seperti biasa.

.

.

Jam 7 tepat aku pun sudah siap dengan memakai setelan resmi berwarna hitam. Warna favoritku. Memastikan kepangan rambut panjangku sudah rapi, aku pun memakai dasi dan jam tanganku, setelahnya aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada ayah dan Master Chang yang juga memakai pakaian resmi.

"Andai kau lebih sering memakai pakaian seperti itu, _son_." Kata ayah, "sehari-hari kau ini tampak seperti berandalan dari pada anak seorang pendeta."

Belum lagi aku menanggapi, aku mendengar suara langkah yang menuruni tangga, lalu suara Miss Kathy terdengar.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu begitu. Kau cantik sekali, Naina."

"Tapi, saya tidak terbiasa memakai gaun seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah!"

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan aku dibuat tercengang dengan penampilan dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Miss Kathy yang biasanya aku lihat hanya memakai seragam Preventer saja, kini mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna ungu lembut dan rambutnya digerai indah bergelombang. Lalu Naina juga. Si cewek menyebalkan yang biasa memakai hem dan celana jeans, kini mengenakan gaun putih polos dan rambut panjangnya di gelung rapi. Benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda.

Tapi— pikiranku langsung kembali seperti sedia kala begitu wajah Naina yang tadinya bersemu merah, kembali jutek saat melihatku. Astaga... dosa apa sih aku sama dia?

"Nah, nona manis, bersedia jadi teman kencanku malam ini?" Ayah mengulurkan tangannya pada Naina.

Dan demi apa itu wajah Naina berubah 180 derajat, PLUS, ada rona merah di wajahnya? Menyebalkaaaaan!

Menahan kesal, jengkel dan entah apalagi di dalam hatiku, aku mengikuti yang lain ke mobil. Master Chang yang mengemudikannya mulus melalui jalanan ibukota dan menuju ke arah Istana yang tetap saja terlihat megah meski aku sering sekali datang ke mari.

Di dalam Hall pesta, sudah berkumpul para tamu undangan dari para politikus dan juga pejabat-pejabat penting entah dari Mars, atau dari Earth Sphere. Aku mengikuti ayah menuju ke Presiden Peacecraft dan Mr. Heero. Setelah menyapa mereka yang juga sedang bersama Uncle Trowa dan Uncle Quatre, aku pun melepaskan diri dari sana dan mencari keberadaan Katherine. Aku menemukan gadis itu berdiri di dekat jendela dengan memakai gaun pink pastel dan –seperti biasa- ditemani oleh si Phobos.

"Kalian sudah lama?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, tak begitu lama sebelum kalian datang." Kata Katherine. "Ku lihat hubunganmu dengan Naina belum bertambah akrab."

Aku mendelik sebal, "Butuh seumur hidup sebelum kau ihat aku dan dia jadi akrab."

Katherine tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, aku punya satu informasi bagus untukmu." Dia tersenyum mencurigakan, "Kau ingat kan minggu lalu aku pergi untuk pementasan musik?"

Aku mengangguk, tak sabar.

"Di sana aku bertemu dengan Milou Peacecraft. Ya, kakak kembar Naina. Kami jadi lumayan akrab dan mengobrol banyak. Dan dari Milou, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Naina itu... kagum dengan Father Maxwell. Kagum dalam taraf melewati 'suka'."

Hampir saja aku berteriak dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, untunglah bisa aku tahan dan alhasil aku sendiri tidak bis amembayangkan bagaimana raut mukaku saat ini. Naina... suka pada ayah? Dia itu gila atau bagaimana?

Katherine tertawa lagi, si Phobos pun tersenyum simpul. Jadi aku asumsikan kalau wajahku saat ini pasti sangat menggelikan.

"Jadi ku rasa, Naina judes padamu itu karena dia cemburu."

"Cemburu? Padaku? Kenapa harus cemburu?"

Katherine menggelengkan kepala, "Kau ini tak pernah mengerti seorang gadis, Duo. Seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, akan cemburu pada siapapun yang dekat dengan orang yang dia suka. Dasar payah."

Saat itu musik lembut mengalun dan aku lihat Presiden Relena Peacecraft, atau adik dari ayah Naina, sudah berdansa dengan Mr. Heero. Lalu satu per satu pasangan pun mulai turun ke lantai dansa.

Si pendiam Phobos mengulurkan tangannya pada Katherine sebagai ajakan untuk berdansa. Katherine menyambutnya tampa sungkan dan dua sejoli itu pun berdansa mesra. Aku memilih jadi hiasan dinding saja karena berdansa bukan bidangku sama sekali.

Dari tepi keramaian, aku melihat Master Chang berdansa dengan Miss Kathy. Uncle Trowa dan Uncle Quatre berbincang di dekat pintu balkon sambil minum sampagne. Lalu ayah... dia berdansa dengan Naina. Kalau ku perhatikan, wajah Naina memang tampak lembut sekai setiap ada dekat dengan ayah. Tapi yang benar saja, kenapa dia bisa suka pada ayah yang usianya jauh lebih tua?

Otakku terasa buntu memikirkan ini semua. Yang aku tahu pasti, aku akan bicara tentang ini pada Naina. Secepatnya...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Red Star Romance**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Akhirnya g jadi oneshot, tapi Twoshot. Eheheheh...

Maap ini saya rombak abis-abisan novelnya, juga pairnya. Abiiisss... kesel nungguin novelnya ga apdet-apdet, ya dilampiaskanlah dalam bentuk fic ga jelas ini.

Segala masukan, saran dan kritik diterima dengan baik =))


End file.
